Inuyasha The King of the Jungle
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: It's kind of like Reading, Jungle books story, Serena goes to Africa for a get away trip for an Adventure when her Boyfriend Darien tracks her down, but then gets into trouble where she meets Inuyasha, the young powerful strong half demon, living in the jungle, who starts to fall in love with Serena, and In return so does she, please read and find out the rest of it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Many years ago, Inuyasha's family took a trip to Africa, When there plain crash, Inuyasha was only 5 years old, when he got lost, and the seriviors, never found him. nore did his parents, they look for 3 years before, they gave up, people said to expect the truth, that there little boy was dead, It broke his family heart.

He grew up inside the jungle, learning the animals languages, in time he could understand them, the people called him a legendary around the ape mountain, where they called him the king of the jungle.

He was always helping out lost travelers or animals that were being hunted from poachers. So let's began with the story.

25 years later, Inuyasha, grew up into a strong full grown man, who looks like he's 18 years old. White hair, long as possible, with two twin dog ears, Golden eyes full of emotions.

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of local bird life, singing there morning songs. As he got up he looked down at his best friend and adopted brother, somebody who raise him.

Miroku, He was a full demon, living inside the jungle, 150 years old and is a big ladies man, but never really had a chance to settled down, because all female demons left Africa, to live else where, and the african human women hated demons. his black hair stops at his shoulders, sometimes it's pulled back, has pointing elf ears, dark blue eyes, that sometimes turn green coloring, he was a Leopard demon.

Yawning...! Hey old man, what's for breakfast? Asks Inuyasha, waking up. Eggs and fruit, and fish, healthy everything, Replied Brother Miroku. Thank you, Says Inuyasha, crewing his food.  
After he was finish, he started to Yawn, once more. Yawning...! As He stretched his arms out, then did a few push up's to get his body going for the day.

Miroku, notice him heading for the door.

Leaving already? Asks Miroku. Yes i am, there's no telling what, I might find out there today, Says Inuyasha. let's hope this time, you actually fine something worth keeping, Spoke Miroku. What's that supposed to mean? Asks Inuyasha. I don't know, something interesting, Replied Miroku, yawning...! as he yawn.

Give it up, there's a lot to do around here, Just get out and look around, Says Inuyasha. Then a sound hit, Inuyasha's ears, it was the bongo drums, the apes were playing them, that meant, news information inside the forest.

Hey i'm here what's going on? Asks Inuyasha, in ape language. As they replied...! What's going on? Asks Miroku. They say that there's new intruders in the forest, Replied Inuyasha. After that was said he leap to tree to tree, swinging though the air.

Meanwhile, miles away from the tree house.

A beautiful young female Half Demon, was exploring Africa's beautiful county sides, it was amazing. As she was video trapping everything she seen, and her guide's who she higher to help out with that, plus speak Africa language as well.

Hi everyone, It's me again, 3rd day in Africa, and I'm enjoying this beautiful place, I so unbelievablely beautiful, Spoke the young girl. Look inside this...! umm...! As she got stuck on, the name of the tree.

Bunyan tree, Whispered the man, holding her camera. Bunyan tree, and come look what's in it, Replied the girl smiling. As the camera man, pointed it at the tree, there were monkeys inside the tree.

Could you just die, so cute, Says the girl. Afterwards she took her camera and took it of everything. Until she pointed it at a car pulling up, and the man who got out.

Darien...! Spoke up The girl startled a bit.

Hello baby, Replied Darien walking over to her. What are you, doing here? Asks the girl. What kind of greeting is that, to give to your Fiancee, Serena aren't you glad to see me, Says Darien. Well of course I am, Spoke Serena, as Darien, cutting her off, by kissing her really hard.

But seriously how did you, find me out here in the jungle? Asks Serena. I higher, the best trackers in the business, Replied Darien.

Take my things to the ladies tent, and shake a leg, Spoke Darien just barking orders. Later on, that night, Darien was on his cell phone trying to get Serena back on a plain back home.

Wait...! bad reception here...! No wait i've got you again...! no wait dam it, my barries are dead...! Yelled Darien.  
Dam it, Says Darien.

I don't want to go home just yet, Darien tomorrow were going to climb the mountains, into ape mountain, don't you want to see it? Asks Serena. Only if i can, get a good drink, Says Darien.

Mr. Darien, we gladly help you and the lady, up the mountain, they say the Leopard's and apes are a fascinating site, Especially that white leopard, people talk about, Spoke Nicholas.

White leopard, but that's impossible, Snow leopards can't live in warmth, like this warm climate, Spoke Serena. That's the mystery of it all, but i'm sure Mr. Zorro, here can explain it to you, Says Nicholas, smiling.

It is a natvie legend, Says Mr. Zorro. Can you please tell us? Asks Serena curious. The people say that he's, over 7 feet tall, and as the strength of a hundred men, and when the Moon is full, and the air is sweet, He wonder alone though the jungle, piercing the silence of the valley with his mornful call, Now some say that he's thirty for blood, Others say he's calling for the mate, he longs for but will never find, by day he rules over the hole mountains and forests, but by night, Says Mr. Zorro, about to continue, when Darien started talking.

He and Big foot run, candy counter, at the movies, playing planet of the apes, Spoke up Darien laughing. Serena slapped him, and everyone shut up again.

Nicholas and his partner were talking to each other.

Serena, seriously what are we doing here? Asks Darien. Darien, I came all this way, Started Serena, but again he cut her off. Okay, the things i do for you, looks like were on, fella Spoke Darien.

So that's it for chapter 1, please continue to read enjoy. To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Chapter 2.

The next morning, they all were climbing up the mountains, Darien made jokes about everything, it was really unbelievable. Inuyasha, was following them all, his scent of smell wasn't sure if they were bad people or just tourists.

He went to get a closer look but slam into a tree.

Darien started rocking a bridge, really hard trying to be a smart ass that no body was going to fall off. But he did Cause somebody to get hurt. Then he went and made a bigger ass of himself. Everyone laugh at him for being so stupid.

Darien, walk up to Serena grabbing her hands. Come on, let's go, Replied Darien. Where are we going? Asks Serena. To find you a leopard, so we can get the hell out of here, Spoke Darien not thinking at all.

Darien we can't just go into the woods alone, we could get lost out here, and leopards are big cats, with shape teeth, Says Serena. It's my job to get you want you want, you want a double cup of hot chocolate, with chocolate sprinkles, then you will get a cup of hot chocolate, You want to see a Leopard, I'll get you a leopard, Spoke Darien, pulling really hard.

Darien stop, Says Serena, pulling away trying to. Here kitty...! Come on, kitty...! Called out Darien. Darien, growled Serena.

Growling...! Hold it, Don't move, Whispered Serena, stopping him in his tracks. You mean, I actually found one, it work, Replied Darien. As Serena, slapped her hand over Darien month, shutting him up. Growling...! then it stop. the sound disappeared.

Oh god that scared me, Says Serena breathing. Scared me too, Spoke Darien. All of suddenly, this huge, lion jump out of behind the tress, and growled at them both.

Serena, scream out loudly. Screaming...! Darien froze for a second then unfreeze. I'm going to go get help you wait here, Spoke Darien running away, but trip over a tree, going unconscious.

The lion, turn it's head, back to Serena, Serena was terrified, She pick up a stick to try and fight but she really didn't have anything, besides her claws and teeth.  
Roaring...! Growled the lion. Inuyasha came out from hiding himself, whatever this fellow was, it needed help so he, howls out to get the lions attention

Ah...! As Serena look up, into the trees, there was a man, she seen who is he, she thought.

The lion and Inuyasha, started to fight, The lions claws slash ageist, his chest, He threw the lion into a tree, They fought like that until Inuyasha, grabbed hold of the lion, spinning it around in the air, like George of the jungle did.

Then he body slam the cat. Hah...! having some fun now ah, Says Inuyasha, casing the lion off, into the trees. He let go really quickly, so the cat would just run away. Then it turn around.

Serena stood up, and started walking out from behind the trees, into the opening of the forest, next thing she knows is that lion, is coming straight for her, she scream out, but then really strong arms caught her.

That's a close one, Spoke Inuyasha, holding her. Serena look forward and seen a tree. What's out for that tree...! Scream out, Serena. Inuyasha, quickly tried to avoid hitting another tree, he slammed into the trees branches, knocking Serena unconscious.

Whoops...! Says Inuyasha, jumping down to the ground. He held Serena, closer to his face, taking in her scent. He notice that this strange, creature had ears like him, well plus a tail, he just pick her up, and started carrying her back to Miroku and His house.

Darien woke up just as Inuyasha, was taking off with Serena. White Leopard, Says Darien, coming too. Wait Serena, Spoke Darien, as he trip over another tree root again. Then found Serena's hair tie.

Serena I found your ponytail ribbon, Says Darien, then started looking around himself.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha. swinging though the air, with one arm, carrying Serena in the other. He had just gotten back to the treetops house, when Serena raised her, head but then fell back to sleep. He place her inside the house to rest, he asks questions later.

Meanwhile Darien, was freaking out, because there were animals sounds everywhere, and kept screaming go away, Then he started raving about the White leopard stealing his woman, and covered himself with fake blood, to make it look like he was attack, and Serena was kidnap.

Help...! Help...! Man needs help...! Called out Darien acting like he was really hurt when he wasn't the coward.

Well that's it for this chapter. Just what will happen next, keep reading.

to be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile next morning.

As Serena started to wake up, she look around herself, she notice she wasn't back at camp, she woke to the sounds of millions of different, birds singing. And found herself searching for the man who protected her.

But that's not who she saw first.

Miroku, turn around and Serena, look right back at him, and they both screamed at each other, well Miroku, was just surprised at first, Serena ran to the other side of the room, while Miroku, held back a little, and just setted her breakfast on her bed, and heard Inuyasha's call piercing though the valley.

Hello, Says Inuyasha, carrying a lot of banana's, a deer from off to Savannah, then he too trip over his own rag. Dam it all, Whispered Inuyasha. Miroku, just shook his head.

Inuyasha, stood back up and look at Serena, who was finally awake. Hi there, feeling better fella? Asks Inuyasha. I'm still having, a psycho dream, hello, Replied Serena smiling rubbing her head.

Until Miroku, check something else out too, Until Miroku, rubbed her ass. Causing her to scream louder, and hiding behind Inuyasha. It's okay please Take it easy on, the ears, Miroku's a friend, Miroku make you breakfast, Spoke Inuyasha, calming her down.

What does he want, What does it want? Asks Serena, over and over again at least 3 times. It wants it's, desk reference if you don't mind, unless you want to die from dingo fever of course, Replied the leopard man, opening his book up.

Serena started laughing, thinking she was in a freaking dream of some kind. She started laughing, then started talking but then she fell to the floor, from a talking leopard, then pass out cold from shock.

Inuyasha, pick her up, really quickly.

A bit of a shock I suppose, Others don't really see us, Spoke Miroku. Fever, Says Inuyasha, checking her over. Here dab her with this cloth, lightly down the head and chest, Inuyasha, Replied Miroku, giving him a wet cloth.

Inuyasha, did what he was told to, until he got to her chest he started dabbing her with the wet, cloth until his hands came in contract, with her breasts, then he drop the cloth.

hah...! Whispered out, Inuyasha making a sound, of complete confusion.

Something's funny about this fella, Spoke Inuyasha, looking down her shirt, that was half opened, he was really confused he never, saw a woman before, this would be the first strange creature, he's ever met.

Inuyasha, there's nothing to be afraid of, Spoke Miroku. This fella is really different, Something wrong with this fella, Replied Inuyasha, serious tone voice. She's not a fella, Inuyasha she's a Woman, the female of your species, the half demon part anyways, Spoke Miroku.

What do You mean, Are Inuyasha and Miroku, not real brothers? Asks Inuyasha, confused. Well we are both demon's, and brothers of the demon world, but you are a human and a demon's son, witch I am born of just demon parents, You are a half demon, I am a full Demon, do you understand now, but we are family, Spoke Miroku.

Demon, family brothers, Says Inuyasha, smiling. Yes and She's the same thing as you, Dog half demon, like you she's the female of your species, Says Miroku. She's just like me, Spoke Inuyasha, holding tightly on Serena.

Well one might say that...! Says Miroku. but Serena cut him off. Serena was mumbling. Mommy make, that kitty stop talking, Whispered Serena.

perhaps I shouldn't talk around her, scent it seems to upset her, Replied Miroku, going back to his books. Miroku, and Inuyasha, collected lost things from, Travelers and crashed plains that were lost luggage, plus they have, the habits of taking stuff from, Plain carriers as they drop shipments.

Inuyasha, felt happy when Miroku, said that this girl was, the female of his own species, He carried her back over to the bed, and gently lick her cheek, causing her to wake up and look at him. Miroku sat watching him.

Inuyasha, looked her over.  
Golden hair with two twin ears like his own, and a golden tail with a splash of white, at the tip of it, that matches her ears too, blue eyes and very tan colored sink, she had flowers in her hair.

Serena look right back at him, he look gorgeous.

What's your name? Asks Inuyasha, being respectful, looking her in the eyes. Serenity Tuskino, but my friends call me Serena, who are you? Asks Serena.  
My name is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi and that brother Miroku, Miroku Takahashi, Replied Inuyasha, pointing to Miroku.

Ahhh...! As Miroku, just turn around in his chair, he stop spying. Okay I'm going to pass out again now, bye, Says Serena falling asleep.

Meanwhile back with Darien and the group.

Every time he tell the story about what happen, he changes it. But everyone seem to know he was lying. So now you say there were two lions, a minute ago, there was only 1, Spoke Zorro. Point is I was out numbered, Replied Darien. Easily out number, when your a moron, Replied a Man in Africa language.  
Exactly, Spoke Darien agreeing to be called an idiot. without knowing it.

Meanwhile Serena, woken back up, remembering everything, that happen.

Serena started walking around, until she got to the stairs, she climb down, the tree house. Inuyasha, pick up her lilies scent, and look at her awake, He felt happy.

Serenity...! Called out Inuyasha. She accidentally slipped from the latters step, Inuyasha caught her as she fell. Serenity, you really should be more careful, Says Inuyasha. Sorry you just surprised me, is all, Replied Serena.  
I'll try to not, scare you next time, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena, pick a flower, from her hair, she was wearing wildflowers in her hair, and gave it to Inuyasha. Here for you, Spoke Serena.  
Miroku, was watching them.

Inuyasha, took hold of the flower.

Thank you Serenity, Spoke Inuyasha, putting it in flower pot on the outside table. It's just when I woke up this morning, I remember about that Lion almost killing me, and that you saved me, and I wanted to say thank you, Replied Serena smiling. It's normal, For me to save Man, But I've never actually seen a female before, but I've never, actually bought, them home with me before, I surprised Miroku, by bringing you inside the house, Says Inuyasha.

Well thanks for saving me, And please call me Serena, it's what my friends call me, Replied Serena. Are you saying that, I'm your friend? Asks Inuyasha. Yes I am, You saved my life, you are my friend, Spoke Serena, smiling. Thank you, Serena it's an honor to be your friend, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Well I really do, need to get going, and I don't want my...! This guy I was with to worry, so I should really go look for them, and I was hoping you, could help me find them? Asks Serena. Serena want to go already? Asks Inuyasha, Not Liking that idea of her leaving, he wanted to get to know more of her.

He look at Miroku, Miroku shook his head yes, to help her. Alright, My Cat will help find friends, Inuyasha call Kirara, Replied Inuyasha. Oh you have a Cat, That's great, Says Serena.

Kirara...! Yelled out Inuyasha, then whistle out for her. As the ground lightly shook, from Kirara's paws hitting it really hard. When Kirara, came out of the trees. Kirara, was a two twin tail cat, with shape fangs coming down like a saber tooth cat.

Screaming...! Serena hid behind Miroku. Kirara sit, Spoke Inuyasha, serious tone voice. Kirara, sat down nicely. It's okay, She's friendly, she's a good Cat, Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, she's a Neko fire Cat demon, Replied Serena, surprised. I know that, but she acts like a dog, she likes it, want a shake, Says Inuyasha, petting Kirara. Serena smiled at Inuyasha.

Serena, shake paws with Kirara. Hello, nice Kitty, Spoke Serena. Kirara, warped her two tails around Serenity, picking her up shaking her up and down, Serenity started laughing, Kirara then put her down. You see Kirara, shake Spoke Inuyasha, laughing.

Giggling...! She's really cute, Says Serena laughing.

Ha, ha, ha...! Replied Miroku, with an attitude. Afterwards they both took off on Kirara, for the secrch for Darien, and the others, at first she was really looking for him. Darien desperately look for her, while being carried around on another man back, moning out Serena's name.

Meanwhile Serena's desperation had dimed. And she had giving up all hope of everything, expect enjoying the jungle kings company.

That was fantastic, Says Serena. That's nothing yet, The savannah is a really big place, I've had yet to show you, my favorite thing to do, Replied Inuyasha, smiling. So where we going now? Asks Serena smiling. She was Enjoying the adventure.

To go see, Moyga he's the wisest bird in the jungle, we all call him, Tookie, Tookie, bird He's the news reporter inside the jungle, Says Inuyasha. Tookie, Tookie bird I love that, Spoke Serena smiling.

Later on, they sat down for lunch, Inuyasha got some big coconuts, broke them opening, so they could drink, he mange to kill a wild boar. Here you are, Says Inuyasha, giving Serena, cooked food.

This is amazing, Says Serena. Thanks, I'm glad you like it, Replied Inuyasha. As They ate, there food, Moyga came flying at Inuyasha.

Speaking bird talk. What's wrong with him? Asks Serena. Moyga says, Little Shippbo, is in trouble, Inuyasha, better investigate right away, Spoke up Inuyasha, putting the fire out. Serena got up following after him.

Well that's it for this chapter. hope you like the story so far, until next chapter.

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Chapter 4.

Shippbo, was a little fox, living out in the forest, he was an African fox he was just a baby. He was whimpering, Inuyasha came running. Serena seen where Inuyasha was.

What happen? Asks Inuyasha. Barking...! as The baby fox replied. Where are the other Foxes? Asks Inuyasha. Shippbo, Started talking to Inuyasha. How many Foxes? Asks Inuyasha. Barking...! Replied Shippbo. Tell Inuyasha, more, Says Inuyasha. Barking...! Spoke Shippbo. No..! Replied Inuyasha, sadden.

Serena walk closer to him. Little Shippbo, says that other, Little foxes called Shippbo, runt not let Shippbo, play games, and called him weakest of them all, Spoke Inuyasha, telling Serena what's going on.

Pour guy, Hi Shippbo, don't cry, It's okay, Says Serena, petting his head. Shippbo, spin around really fast. Shippbo, like's Serena.

Inuyasha, whispered something into Shippbo's ears, telling him something. What did you, tell him? Asks Serena. Just watch, Replied Inuyasha. He went to try Talking, to the other foxes pups, they turn around acting like jerks to Shippbo.

When the Lion, from before attack them all. Shippbo, made a howling sound, at the Lion standing up to it. The lion, just didn't even bother, it walk away from it. Inuyasha's eyes look at the lion, and the lion seem to blink his eyes at him, and Inuyasha, did it too, Serena look at Inuyasha, and acted like he wasn't doing anything.

Meanwhile with Zorro and Darien.

They found a really big foot pint in the mud. Let me though, Spoke Darien. Zero and Everything look at him. What's happening? Asks Darien. This foot pint, doesn't belong to any of my men, Replied Mr. Zorro.

You see there's, there's your prof the while leopard, does exists, Whispered Nicholas. Right, now all we have to do, is track down the girl and the white leopard is ours, and we'll be rich, Says Marcus. Exactly right, Spoke Nicholas smiling.

Well that's it for now, so what happen next keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, With Inuyasha, Later that afternoon, Inuyasha, was trying to teach Serena, How to vine swing.

No seriously, I don't think, I want to do this again, Spoke up Serena nervous. Serena need to relax, when it comes to vine swinging, For Inuyasha, Replied Inuyasha.  
Swing, swing, come on, Says Inuyasha smiling. Serena finally took hold of the vine. Do you want Inuyasha, to tell you special vine swinging secrets? Asks Inuyasha. Fine, tell me all your secrets, Spoke up Serena.

Hah...! Inuyasha's secrets there's the shortness book, ever written, Says Miroku, mocking His secrets. afterwards she tried to swing, she fell in a pile of leafs.

Like this Serena...! Yelled Inuyasha, smiling. he show off she laugh. Inuyasha, look out for that tree...! called out Serena. He slam his body over a tree branch.

Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, the king of the jungle, Spoke up Miroku, laughing. Inuyasha, look down at Miroku, and laugh out loud.

Later on Serena became exhausted, she went to go to bed it was getting darker outside so she went to sleep, Inuyasha, couldn't stop watching her, he didn't know, what this feeling was, he decided to dress up a little fancy, well jungle fancy with flowers and decorating the house more.

Where the devil is my egg timer, Spoke Miroku, trying to find his timer. Tookie...! Tookie, Spoke up Moyga, holding his timer. Tookie...! I've just about, had it with this jungle's Madness...! Yelled Miroku. Moyga, flew off and landed on Inuyasha.

Miroku, look at the way he was dress and flowers in his hands, and the crown of flowers on his head. Inuyasha, what on earth are you doing, And why are dress like that? Asks Miroku, confused.

Inuyasha, just feels like being a little special tonight that's all, Replied Inuyasha, not understanding what is happening to him. Umm...! Possibly there's a, Stirring Special feelings put in you? Asks Miroku. Inuyasha, was confused but nodded his head.

He look in on, Serena sleeping soundless. Miroku, walk up beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, having stirring of special feelings right now, Spoke Inuyasha, looking at Serena. I see, Replied Miroku. Good thing she's a half demon too, Like me, Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah, that's a good thing I guess, Says Miroku.

Miroku, Show Inuyasha, how to make Serenity his mate? Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha, look at Miroku, with sad eyes. Inuyasha, She's not exactly like us forest demons, she lives in a different world, Spoke Miroku.

Please Help me, Show me how to make, her my mate, Please Brother, I'll never ask you for anything again, please show me? Asks Inuyasha. Miroku, finally gave up, and decided to take him outside for a Man to man talk.

First thing, you must conman her attention, by your alpha dominance, showing her your straight, show off a bit, and gain her attention, Says Miroku.  
Show Inuyasha, Replied Inuyasha, cross legged infront of Miroku.

Miroku, show off his facial expressions, Then flex is body muscular chest in a hyper dominance fashion.  
Inuyasha, copy Miroku. Good boy, now next, Says Miroku. Draw your interest, by using your smiled, and exposing your teeth, Spoke Miroku. Like this, Replied Inuyasha, showing off.

Correct, now take some leafs into your hands, then throw them into the air, expressing your dominance around Serena, in a happy hyper attitude, Spoke Miroku. Like this Brother? Asks Inuyasha, doing everything.

Good she won't be able to resist that, Says Miroku.

Meanwhile with Darien.

Serena...! Serena... ! Yelled out Darien, riding on Kimble's back.

Kimble dump him, your not his donkey, Says Griffin. Then Kimble drop Darien, on his ass. Next cliff we pass, he's history, Spoke up Griffin. There not abandoning us are they? Asks Nicholas.

They are threatening, Spoke Zorro, drinking water. Well I have a nag for getting, the most out of my employees, Replied Darien. They only speak, Africa languages, Spoke up Zorro. I just so happen to have a book, here to translate, Replied Darien.

Be my guests, Says Zorro. Darien started speaking it, but he had no idea, what he was saying. I think are troubles are over, Spoke Darien. Tell i'll pay them, Will if they help me, catch the white leopard and bring him back alive, Spoke Nicholas. Alive, after He...! Well he pulled Serena's hair ribbon off we know that much, Says Darien, making up crap.

50, pounds a man for whoever helps us catch The white Animal alive, Replied Nicholas ignoring Darien. make it 100 pounds and you have a deal, Spoke Kimble. Done, Replied Nicholas, making the deal.

Wait a minute, you can speak english...! Yelled Darien. Laughing...! They just laugh at Darien.

So now everyone is in on, to catch the special demon, they called the white leopard, what will happen next.

to be continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha King of Jungle.

Chapter 6.

Meanwhile, the next day, Serena really wanted to wash up, so she asks Inuyasha, if there was a place she could get clean up. He took her to a really big beautiful waterfall, with a pool at the bottom of it.

Inuyasha, jump into the water. after all he was only wearing, some kind of cloth around his butt, Serenity, look though some clothes Miroku, bought back from off the savannah, cargo holds.

She found a tank top and little shorts, she dress inside them, and jump inside the water.

Awwwww...! this feels good, Spoke Serena, washing herself in the water. Inuyasha, was just watching her, she was just so beautiful, he really as never felt this way before, about anyone.

Afterwards he swim over to her, showing her the hidden cave behind the waterfall. This is unbelievable, Spoke Serena smiling. It's nice and cool, like on days like this, so hot out you just sit here, and relax inside, the caves, Says Inuyasha.

Laughing...! as She started laughing. What's so, funny Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Here I am, lost in the wilderness with a jungle man...! Laugh Serena giggling. Inuyasha, laugh a little too.  
I should be terrified, That nobody will ever find me, But I'm not, Says Serena, speaking up. Inuyasha, nodded his head.

Thank you Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena. For what? Asks Inuyasha. For this adventure, it's what I've always wanted, Spoke Serena smiling.  
Inuyasha, smiled because adventure, is what he loved about the jungle.

King of jungle, only here to help, Says Inuyasha, smiling brightly. Serena smiled back at him. They both shared glances at each other, when all of suddenly, Inuyasha acted really weird, Serena was trying to understand, what got into him, but he just kept going for about 10 minutes, then sat back down and open his arms wide open.

Um..! listen, I'm going to step outside for some, fresh air okay, Says Serena leaving.  
Inuyasha's ears drop from disappointment. Later on, that evening Inuyasha, was talking with Miroku.

Are you sure, You smiled or flexed your muscular chest and everything? Asks Miroku. Sure I did, Inuyasha throw leafs gain, her attention, but instead she got scared of me, Replied Inuyasha, sadden. Well cheer up, old boy, I spent all day in the library and finally found this, Spoke Miroku, showing Inuyasha.  
A human book, but he thought it was a courtship book.

Listen to this, What's a nice girl like you doing in a plain, like this, Says Miroku, reading and laughing. Then they both heard Serena, laugh from up top looking down at them.

Miroku, spoke to Him in animal language, Go for it, I've got this next part, Spoke up Miroku. Inuyasha, climb up the tree and sat with Serena.

It's really quite, out tonight, Spoke Serena, petting Kirara's smaller form. This is my favorite time of the day, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.  
They both turn to look at each other. Did you have to fight a Crocodile for this? Asks Serena, touching Inuyasha's crocodile tooth around his necklace.

Oh no, Inuyasha not kill, Crocodile, Fangs had tooth Ache Inuyasha, pulled tooth, Fangs give to Inuyasha, afterwards, gift Good Juju, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Juju? Asks Serena confused. Good luck, protection, Replied Inuyasha.

I have something like that too, Want to see? Asks Serena. He nodded a yes. She pulled a little ring off of her finger.  
It's not worth anything, I found it in a breakfast box, when I was 9 years old, it's my good luck, my juju, Spoke Serena smiling.  
Inuyasha, smiled right back at her.

May I? Asks Serena. Inuyasha, seen her coming closer to him, Serena untied his necklace and put the ring on it, Inuyasha took in her scent, she smelt so good. Serena pulled back from Inuyasha smiling.

I want you to have that, Spoke up Serena. For Inuyasha,To keep? Asks Inuyasha. Serena nodded, her head yes. It's the nicest, gift Inuyasha's ever got, Thank you, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.

Afterwards the gorilla's and Miroku, were playing drums. It's dancing time, Says Inuyasha, smiling. He drop down to the ground. Serena want to dance? Asks Inuyasha, seriously happy. No thanks, I'd be to embarrass, Spoke Serena, blushing red.

What mean embarrassed? Asks Inuyasha, not understanding that word.  
That's when you feel, stupid in front of other people, You know like there judging you, You've never felt that? Asks Serena. No, There are no other people here, I wouldn't know that feeling, Miroku is the only other person, here everything else is animals, Says Inuyasha. Umm...! Good point, Says Serena.

Inuyasha, not feel stupid, Sometimes, Inuyasha, crash into tree, and sometimes...! Yelled out Inuyasha, falling out of the tree house completely. And sometimes Inuyasha, As the habits of falling out of the tree house, But I don't feel stupid, something always good happens afterwards, Inuyasha just lucky I guess, Says Inuyasha.

He started dancing around, then look up at Serena pointing at her. Laughing...! No, Giggled out Serena, laughing. No people to look stupid for, Just Inuyasha, you can be whatever you want to, But you are not stupid, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Serena finally gave up, and jump down to first floor. Inuyasha, reach his arms out to her, Serena expected it. He bought her down to the ground. They both started, dancing around the fire.

Serena never felt so happy like this, Inuyasha too enjoyed himself. He jump over, the fire flames, dancing around crazily. Serena to follow him, around and enjoyed dancing with him, by jumping up and down.

Miroku, gave him, the thumbs up sign, and Inuyasha, held Serena hands. Circles...! spinning...! around and around. So they both experience, there first dance.

Afterwards Serena, went to sleep.  
You sure did, Rock it hard with Serena out there, I think she'll be ready to be your mate soon, Spoke Miroku. You think so? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah in some, demon, caltures dancing would, consider expecting as mates, Spoke Miroku. So do you think, I should tell her, how I feel? Asks Inuyasha. In time, Give it some, more time, for her to open up more to you, Replied Miroku. Alright, goodnight brother, Says Inuyasha.

He crawled into, bed besides Serena, for like the 3rd night now, just sleeping. Serena open her eyes, and seen him sleeping next to her. Serenity felt safe and happy, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Next morning. Darien and everyone, were getting really close to the tree house. But Zorro and his men were close to putting a coconut in Darien's sleeping bag, they kept slapping branches in Darien's face.

That's it, I've had it, I am richest, most hansomest guy here, So I have to go first...! Yelled Darien, not watching where he was going. He trip again, landed his head into a tree. Everyone laugh at Darien.

Shut up, have you clean my lighter? Asks Darien. Kimble gave him, a gun instead of his lighter. they were hoping he, would shoot himself, but then he heard Serena's voice in the forest.

Did you hear that, Serena she's alive, Spoke up Darien. They all look at each other. Serena...! Called out Darien, but Nicholas shut him up. Be Quite, do you want to get us killed? Asks Nicholas. Party time, You boys stay here, Spoke Marcus.

The 3 of them, crawl closer to the tree house. Darien, pick up his binoculars looking though them, and so were the other two. Hey it's him, Says Marcus.

It's a dude, Replied Nicholas, Seriously. I told you, there were no white leopard, you drag me, all the way up here to see a half naked man, If I wanted to see that I could have stayed in Florida, Replied Marcus. Wait minute, The white Leopard is a Man, Let me at him, Spoke Darien angry. But then stopped. Hold on, can you boys see if he's dangerous? Asks Darien.

Both boys looked. Inuyasha was calling for Kirara.  
I got a feeling, he's not, Says Nicholas. Alright I'll go first, If he gets aggressive, I'll scare him off with this, Spoke Darien. I thought, that was a lighter? Asks Marcus. It is a lighter, But he don't know that, Replied Darien, walking closer to the house.

As he got closer, started calling out Serena's name but not very loud. Serena, it's Darien your man, I've come for you, You okay? Asks Darien looking around himself, talking to himself. Both Nicholas and Marcus, rolled there eyes.

Darien seen Serena, coming down from the tree.

Serena...! Called out Darien. What...! Serena, was again startled by Darien. Darien what are you, doing here? Asks Serena, looking around but nobody was there.

Oh thank god, Mushy bear your safe, Says Darien grabbing hold of Serena, kissing her. Nicholas and Marcus were watching, everything.

Darien, Don't go being mushy, disgusting with me right now, I remember what you did, when that lion came, Spoke Serena angry. What are you talking about, I was fighting the lion the hole time, you were just so terrified, you don't remember, Spoke Darien. I remember Inuyasha, That's what i remember, Replied Serena.

Hey Marcus, look over there, what do you see? Asks Nicholas. A Cat, with two tails, Replied Marcus. No, but what does the cat have? Asks Nicholas. Fleas, Says Marcus, not understanding what he's seeing. White gold, That cat is rare it's worth a lot of money millions, Says Nicholas.

Listen Serena, I really don't know what your talking about, Can we just go, Spoke Darien, pulling on Serena. Inuyasha...! Scream out Serena. Inuyasha turn around really fast, and looked at where Serena was.

Get ready, Aim, Says Nicholas. Miroku, change into his Black Leopard form, jumping down from the tree house.  
Roaring...! Run, Kirara, Run for your life...! Yelled Miroku.

Did that Big Cat, Just speak, Whispered Nicholas surprised. That big cat spoke, Replied Marcus. I knew it, Says Serena smiling. He talk, Spoke Darien, in shock. Shoot now, Says Nicholas. No with the Dart gun, you idiot, that leopards worth millions more, Spoke up Nicholas.

Miroku, turn to look at the hiding men. they pointed there gun at Miroku. No...! Scream out Inuyasha, he became really angry. Stop or I'll shoot, Spoke up Darien, pointing a gun, at Inuyasha.

Before anyone knew anything more, Darien shoot Inuyasha, causing him to go unconscious. Zero and his man came running, they tied down the 3 men.

Inuyasha, please say something, Spoke Serena scared. Inuyasha, You alright? Asks Miroku. He's Alive, but he needs medical attention, Says Mr. Zorro.

Serena, hush for him to get help she got, Inuyasha the finest doctors in the world, she took him home with her. Darien was charge with shooting Inuyasha, Nicholas and Marcus, decided to go back up the mountain and kidnap Inuyasha's Talking Leopard friend. No body going to stop us Marcus, Says Nicholas smiling. Right, The king of the jungle should be in Tokyo by now, Replied Marcus laughing. Get ready for room Service and Girls, because were going to be rich, Spoke Nicholas.

Meanwhile in Tokyo.

Inuyasha, was wearing a top shirt to go with his bottoms, for now until, she could get him some real clothes. But he was more, Fascinated with The large city. Wow...! it's hugh, Spoke up Inuyasha, getting off the airplane.

Inuyasha, come on our transportation is here, Says Serena. As they walk to the limousine.  
What in the world is this? Asks Inuyasha. It's a car, use for transportation, Replied Serena getting inside it. Inuyasha follow after her.

Afterwards he was sitting in the opening, on top of the limousine. While Serena's called her mother back.

Yes mother I'm safe, Spoke Serena. You sure, you didn't catch Dingo fever? Asks Her Mother. No Mother, I did not catch anything, Replied Serena. What about the color of your, tough? Asks Her Mother. Serena look in a mirror. Pink normal, Replied Serena. What about your womanhood? Asks her mother overly worrying. Normal mother...! Yelled Serena.

Now Darien, How is my handsome, dearling son in law? Asks Kathleen. Darien is...! As she was about to reply to her mother. Inuyasha, made his jungle call, and Serena had to work with it.

He's happy to be home, Mother can you excuse me for a minute, Says Serena. Serenity grabbed Hold of Inuyasha, pulling him back into the car.

Inuyasha, honey don't call, any animals into the car okay? Asks Serena. Sure okay, Replied Inuyasha, of course then he played with buttons. Hello Mother, Spoke Serena. Hold on again, Says Serena. Inuyasha, don't touch that, Spoke Serena. Hot, hot, Spoke up Inuyasha, with the cars lighter.

Are you paying any attention at all, this is important, Spoke up Her Mother. Yeah i know it is, Says Serena. Inuyasha, stuck his head out the window. Bye love you mother, Says Serena quickly hanging up.

Inuyasha, look out for that other car...! Yelled Serena, pulling him back inside. He hit his head. Afterwards the car finally drop them off. Well this is it, Welcome to my Tree hosuse? Asks Serena.

It's really nice, Says Inuyasha, looking at everything.

Luna came running at them, with her kittens. Hello Luna, Did you miss me? Asks Serena, petting her cat. Meow...! Says Luna. In this story Luna, doesn't talk sorry. Hi kitty, Spoke Inuyasha. The cats loved him.

Serena settled him, down after dinner. He walk outside to the balcony. So what do you, think of my tree house? Asks Serena. It's very high up, Good place the call friends from, good sound carrier, Replied Inuyasha. He howled out once again.

Were 20 floors up off the ground, I don't think the animals could make it up here, Says Serena.

Of course, Inuyasha understands, Spoke up Inuyasha, some what sadden, from being so far away from home. I'll go make up the couch for you, Says Serena. oh no Inuyasha, sleep here in Tee house, Repiled Inuyasha. Okay if you get cold, come inside okay, Spoke Serena. Alright, Says Inuyasha, laying ageist a chair on the tartest it laid back.

Well good night, Spoke Serena kissing his cheek. Inuyasha blush really red but then smiled. Sleep sweet Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. Sleep sweet Inuyasha, Replied Serena going inside.

He slept outside and Serena slept in her bed, it felt very different from being in the jungle back to rich life like this one. Serena called a friend the next morning.

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.

To be continue.


End file.
